Talking Bird
by drizzzzle
Summary: Her eyes shot open, and her first initial thought was to run. Run where? She hadn't thought of that yet. But she ran, to God knows where. Girl on the island fic.
1. See Your Way Out

**A/N: **I guess it's not very smart that I'm putting this up while I have another story to deal with.  
annnnd with school coming up  
but honestly, I'm pretty excited for this story ~ :D

It won't be updated as often as 'No Sunlight' ,  
this will be more of my . . . writer's block story. Cx  
plus, I've wanted to write a girl on island fic for awhile now.

I swear I didn't mean to make so, but the title is again,  
a Death Cab for Cutie song.  
why?  
because it seemed fitting.  
read the lyrics and see for yourself ~

Not sure if this fic is any good anyways, so I'd like to hear what you all think about this :D

This fic happens during the time Japanese-Americans were beginning to be forced into concentration camps because of the Pearl Harbor bombing.  
It sort of deals with racism, but it's not meant to offend anyone.

**Song for every chapter : Talking Bird - Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

**Talking Bird: Chapter One**

**_See Your Way Out_  
**

_"Keiko, you have to listen to me."_

Oh, she was listening.

_"Hide in the bottom of the ship, no one will find you. That's where they store all of the cargo. And wait, wait until you hear anything about landing. And that night, steal a lifeboat, and paddle."_

She lost her paddle.

_"Paddle until you find land."_

What kind of land?

_"Any land is good land. Anything to get you away from here."_

Anything to get away from the concentration camps.

_"Oh, shit. They're coming."_

Never look back.

_"What are you waiting for? You're going to be captured!"_

But she had gotten captured instead.

_"Run! Hurry! The ship's going to go soon!"_

Keiko sat at the edge of the lifeboat, kneels pulled up to her chest, arms slung around them. Her sister's voice replayed over and over in her mind. She couldn't stop hearing her. She couldn't stop looking back. She couldn't stop running.

_"I'll be fine. Just run!"_

She couldn't stop caring.

Waves pushed against the inflatable piece of plastic, making the salt water press onto fresh wounds Keiko had gotten for moving about in the ship's cargo. It stung, but Keiko was certainly used to it by now. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her knee's wound, a bright, vibrate red liquid, oozing out of her skin like a river. At least the salt water was preventing from getting infected.

She let the waves guide her to some kind of land.

Keiko didn't have a choice, she had lost her paddle.

Never in her fourteen years of living had she ever thought she would do something like this. It wasn't everyday a small, not so promising, Japanese girl tried to escape from America. Especially only being armed with pure will power and a very little knowledge of the English language, she would have never known that she could actually do this.

Keiko tugged at her stiffened clothing, though she was wearing boy's clothing, it was completely obvious that she was in fact, a girl. She had curves, but nothing noticeable. She was sickeningly thin, pale, with yellow tinted skin, thinning black hair that reached to her middle back, and a pair of strikingly dark brown eyes.

She was worn out, exhausted and tired of being out in the sun all day.

Her eyes began to weigh themselves down.

And eventually, they closed, pulling her into another moment of slumber.

* * *

Despite feeling like she was being moved around during her sleep, she tried to retain her 'peaceful' slumber. She was tossing and tumbling, not exactly knowing where the lifeboat was taking her. But suddenly, she felt land, soft, grainy land. The ocean kissed her body, drowning the lower half every time the tides came to the shore. She guess that her body was laying on the beach, and as much as she wanted to get up she couldn't. Her body refused to get up.

But then suddenly, she was wide awake, at the sound of foot steps coming closer to her.

Keiko rolled over, turning her back to the direction the foot steps were coming from. She closed her eyes again, thinking that if she didn't see them, they wouldn't see her.

"Hey! What's that?"

She guess she thought wrong.

Keiko was not American born, and she understood very little of the English language. Her family had immigrated to America in the mid 1930's, and despite the greater possibilities in America, they still had trouble finding work. They had moved during the middle of the Great Depression, and they probably didn't even know what they were getting into.

Though she knew words like 'Hello' and phrases like 'How was your day?' and 'Thank you', Keiko never fully grasp English.

"It's a person!" She heard a boy exclaim. "Hurry up!"

They were speaking English, they were speaking complete rubbish. Keiko laid there, playing dead so whoever was coming over here would think nothing of her. She held her breath, but she felt her heart pumping over of her ribs. If it didn't stop soon enough, whoever it was that was coming towards her, they were sure to hear it, maybe even see her heart pumping out of her chest. She closed her eyes, focusing on laying still and lifeless. She felt the footstep getting closer.

"What the - ?"

"A girl," A pale boy with pale hair knelt next to her, her back turned to him. "You think she's been here for awhile?" He looked with to the other two boys with him.

"Maybe she's dead." Snickered a redheaded boy, slightly kicking the corspe-like body with his foot. "Hey! Wake up!"

Keiko wanted to so badly scream, but it didn't hurt. The fear did. What were they saying? What did they want? She was thinking of the worse. They sounded like white men, they talked like white men. Did they want to put her into a concentration camp? She held in her yells and scream, wanting to so badly run away but knew she couldn't do a thing.

At this moment, she felt like she failed her older sister.

"Stop it," The pale boy said to the redhead, shooing him away dismissively. He touched her back, making the Japanese girl jump suddenly.

The three boys were taken back, starring at each other to confirm what just happened.

"Wake up!" The redhead said again, kneeling down next to the pale boy and shaking the thin girl. "Are you alive? Are you dead? C'mon and wake up already!"

What were they saying?

Keiko tried her best, she really did.

Her eyes shot open, and she first initial thought was to run. Run where? She hadn't thought of that yet. Keiko didn't time anything, she pushed part of her body up, enough to get on her feet. And she ran, running to God knows where.

"What-?" The pale boy called, "Wait! Wait!"

"Ah, damn." The redhead cursed. "What just happened?"

The smallest of the three boys finally spoke up, looking up at the two of them, "Should we go after her?"

The pale boy nodded to the smallest boy, and began running after Keiko, who was out of sight now.

The two followed behind him.


	2. So Few Words

**Talking Bird: Chapter Two**

_**So Few Words**_

"_I'll be fine." Keiko looked up at her sister, trying not to break down as she was pushed away. "Just run."  
_

Keiko ran and ran and ran. Not paying any attention to how tired she was, how much her feet hurt, and how many bugs and animals were crawling freely on the ground around her. She knew she had to get away, and she hoped she would find some sort of shelter where she could hide. This place must be populated, right? There were people here, white people, but there were people here. And that meant there was food, shelter, and everything she needed to survive.

She had planned everything out in her head. She would find a hotel or Inn, and sneak inside. Maybe she would even style her hair someway to hide her eyes, since they were surely a dead giveaway of her ethnicity. And she would break into a room, locking and making sure no one would be going in there or staying in there. Maybe she could bring a rock inside the Inn, and use it to break the locks. Keiko's mind wandered around the ideas, thinking of all the event that could occur out of it. And unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to any of the thing in front of her, or below her.

She tripped, vines wrapping themselves around her calves as if they were alive. Keiko held in her yell, mouth clamped shut and her arms outstretched to break her fall. Oh god, oh god. The somewhat pleasant thoughts about her future soon turned into thoughts on what was going to happen next.

But something else caught her attention, a squealing sound that was not to far away from her. As she was pulling and twisting the vines, she noticed a a big, fat, blob of flesh also wrapped up in the vines. Keiko stopped for a moment, eyeing the poor thing as it struggled to be set free. It was a pig, squealing it's lung out. Probably calling for help or begging for mercy. It's sounds were distressing, making Keiko feel uncomfortable.

Keiko's head quickly snapped in another direction, heart pumping as fast as the boy's feet were hitting the ground. She held her breath. Did white men smell fear? Did they hear her breathing? Her heartbeat? It that was the case, Keiko's survival was a loss cause. They were surely going to turn her into the officials.

That was of course, after they beat her up.

"Look!" The redheaded boy shouted, "It's her!"

The three boys ran, inching closer and closer to Keiko.

She braced herself. Closing her eyes and turning away, as if they were going to show her what they could do right now. She could already feel the punched, the kicks. Keiko could already imagine lying there, a bruised and bloody mess because the white men liked to beat up her people.

Keiko accepted her defeat, and silently said sorry to her sister.

The boys were now standing in front of her, a confused looked in there faces. They all looked at each other.

"Why'd you run away?" The pale boy asked.

Keiko blinked open her eyes, looking up at them and quickly away. Were asking her something? Or were they talking to each other? All three of them looked down at her. The redheaded one crossing his arms, and the other two has their arms at their sides. The pale boy looked straight at her, like he was expecting something.

Keiko replied with a questionable look on her face.

"Why'd you run away?" The pale boy repeated, putting extra emphasis on some parts of the words.

She tilted her head, looking up at him. Slightly squinting her eyes from the sun's harsh glare.

"Hello?" The redheaded one stepped forward, waving his hand in front of her face. Her eyes quickly widen. Keiko was a little taken back at the sudden moment. "We're talking to you." The redheaded one frowned.

She scanned the three boys, trying desperately to find words.

Keiko took in a heave of forest air, beginning to do her best at English, "You . . ." Her voiced trailed off, holding onto the last syllable as she tried to think of the next word. "Taking me?" She looked down, wondering if she had worded that correctly or not.

"Wh-what?" The redheaded boy seemed to be losing his patience, "What the heck does that mean?"

Keiko stayed silent.

"C'mon talk!"

She looked down, firmly pressing her lips together. Knowing that whatever she said was a failed attempt at English.

"Talk!"

"Wait." The pale boy cut him off, slightly pushing away the redhead boy so he was somewhat in front of Keiko. It wasn't hard to notice her facial features, giving away her ethnicity in a second. "Can you understand us?"

Keiko, again, replied with a questionable look on her face.

"I mean," The pale boy paused, "English?"

Keiko looked back up at him, shaking her head and still saying silent. She was anticipating their next move. What they were going to do, what they were going to say, where they were going to take her. Maybe she played along, acted nice and everything; they would show a little mercy?

"You mean she can't understand us?" The redheaded one asked, turning to the other two. The three of them now cutting her off from the circle. "What are we wasting are time for then? She can't even give us directions or anything."

The pale boy and the redheaded boy both glanced at her for a second, but quickly looked back as the smallest of the three spoke up.

"Do you think she's lost too?"

The two looked at the smallest boy with a questionable face, practically mirroring Keiko's.

"Are you lost?" The pale boy asked, looking back at Keiko.

She quickly straighten her posture as the boys looked at her. Wanting to be presented as very educated and not worth putting into some concentration camp. Keiko didn't say a word. She pondered on the pale boy's word for a few second, trying to piece them together in her head.

Once she sort of got the idea, she nodded at them.

"I guess you're right then . . ." The pale boy returned to looking at the two other boy, quickly returning into their closed circle of whispers and mummers. Not that the volume of their voice mattered anyways, Keiko didn't understand a thing. The pale boy turned back to Keiko, who looked up at him almost as soon as he looked at her. "You have a name?"

She gave him a puzzled look again, the pale boy sighed.

"Um . . ." He looked around at the two other boys. "I'm Ralph," He said, pointing to himself and dumbing things down so she might get the idea. "And that's Jack, and Simon." He pointed to the redhead and the smallest boy.

Keiko stared at them for a moment, recognizing immediately that they were white names.

"Keiko." She replied quickly.

"Cake-oh . . ?" The redheaded boy, whose name was Jack scoffed. He snickered a bit. "What an odd name."

"Keiko." She replied again, starring up at Jack.

"What?" He shot a look at her.

"Key . . . ko." Keiko replied slowly, looking back down. Was it bad if she was back talking? The white boy was saying her name funny, and that was a bad thing right?

Jack rolled his eyes, starring her down and crossing her arms.

"Should she come with us?" Asked the pale boy, Ralph.

Simon nodded, Jack looked at Ralph with a peeved face.

"You can come with us." Ralph said, standing in front of Keiko and offering her a hand. Which Keiko stared at, confused.

What exactly what he trying to do?

She kept glancing from the hand to the boy, the hand to the boy. Was this how they would take her away?

She stare was cut short, due to the unholy cries and squeal from a presence not too far from them. Keiko had almost forgotten about the poor Pig, wrapped up in vines like she once was. She glanced up at the three boy for a second, Jack catching her eyes. She saw his eyes light up with delight as the pig kept squealing away. He soon drifted in the direction of the pig, Simon following him.

"Come on." Ralph looking down at Keiko, grabbing her and pulling upright, standing next to him. Keiko let go as soon as possible, fearing that he was already beginning to take her away.

Ralph walked to the other two, and Keiko hesitantly followed behind Ralph.

Jack's face grew white, and to Keiko's surprise he drew a knife, never keeping his eye off of the pig. He raised his skeleton like arm, high and a bit too much, leaving the Ralph, Simon, and Keiko imagining what a forceful, heavy downward stroke that would be. For that very moment time seemed to stop, and it seemed like the longest moment in Keiko's life.

But of course, time did go on, leaving enough time for the pig to squirm it's way out from underneath the vines and be set free. Leaving Jack still standing with his blade in the air, and nothing to attack. Keiko eyed the blade's tip, fearing it. She imagined that Jack would soon turn to her, and bring the blade down on her. Leaving her to cough up blood and drop dead right in front of them.

But thankfully, her imagination were cut short due to the three boys talking.

"I was choosing a place," Jack said, brushing off the fear of actually killing the living creature. "I was just waiting for a moment to stab him."

Ralph quickly replied, "You should stick a pig," He nodded to the redhead, who now withdrew his knife. "They always talk about sticking a pig."

"You cut the throat to let the blood out," Jack rolled his eyes, as if he had said this many times before. "Or else you can't eat the meat."

"Why didn't you?"

There was a long silence, unsettling for Keiko who didn't know a word they were saying. The three boys knew exactly why Jack hadn't killed the pig then and there. It was one thing picturing killing something, but to actually go through and kill something was a different story. The cruel memories of stabbing, and ripping open the flesh of the pig, revealing there insides was just too much for them.

"I was going to." Jack spat back, "Next time!" He began walking forward.

Simon looking back at Ralph for a second, as if he needed permission to move forward, and began walking behind Jack.

Ralph looked up at Keiko, "Come with us, okay?"

Keiko nodded quickly, almost robotically like she didn't know what she was doing. And she certainly did not.

Ralph moved forward, and Keiko trailed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, changing it up and putting the author's notes at the end of the chapter O:

anyways . . .

I'm surprised this was already so well received. (:  
Thank you to everyone review review chapter one, you guys really motivate me to write more and more.

Speaking of surprises, I'm surprised I actually wrote chapter two this fast.

And I hope this chapter didn't make it seem like Ralph and Keiko were going to have some future romance or anything

**EDITED**: **actually, I have no paring in mind, buutt it's definitely a possibility.**  
**I want to keep you guys guessing that's all~  
I just worded the update too harshly and exaggerated a lot xD**

**forgive me D:  
**

okay, okay, enough rambling

hope you all enjoy this chapter ~ :DD


	3. Leave or Stay

_**Talking Bird: Chapter Three**_

_**Leave or Stay**_

"_Doko __desu ka__?"  
_

Keiko couldn't ask questions.

She stayed silent as she walked away from Ralph onto an empty spot on the trunk of the tree, Jack and Simon sitting to his right, and Keiko sitting directly in front of him. She looked up at Ralph, pressing his lips against a peculiar looking shell, and almost jumping when the obnoxious, loud burst of noise came from it. Keiko could feel herself shaking, peering down at her hands that were shivering like she had never felt warmth before.

It wasn't long before the empty spot around her became full with young boys her age, give or take a few years. As confused as she was, she had to remain somewhat calm. Keiko huddled into her little spot, feeling like she needed to give the rest of the boys as much space as they needed. She was practically rolling up into a little ball, making sure her limbs didn't stick out the slightest bit. She didn't want to get on the bad side of these boys.

Ralph silenced the horn, bringing it down from his mouth. He scanned the area in front of him, the afternoon sun only hitting one part of his body. The choir boys seemed to be collected to his right side, and the larger, older boys seemed to be towards his left. Keiko was accompanied by the smaller kids, the ones that seemed to be two, three years younger, maybe even more.

She did happen to hear, 'Girl' a few time while the boys were whispering. She knew what it meant, but she wasn't sure how they were using it.

Her best guess would be they were talking about her.

Without a doubt they were talking about her.

Ralph sat himself down, ungracefully planting his behind on the trunk.

"Well then."

He looked down from the sand to the group of boys that assembled around him. After a brief silence, Ralph found that he could speak of the current happenings on the island. He ran a hand through his pale hair, clearing his throat and began preparing for his speech.

"We searched a majority of the island. No houses, no smoke, no footprints, no boats, but we did happen to find people." He stopped himself quickly, ". . . Well, actually just a_ person_." He corrected, and went on with his announcement. "But she seems to be lost as well. So we're on some unknown island with no other people on it besides ourself and her." Ralph shot a quick looked at Keiko for a second or two, like he was asking her if it was okay if he could introduce her. "Her name's Keiko."

The people around her began whispering and mumbling, chatting about the news of the new girl. Keiko tried to ignore the chatter going about. It wouldn't make sense to her anyhow, the only thing she could understand was when they said her name.

"Is she the only girl?"

"Where'd you find her?"

"How'd she get here?"

"We found her on the shore, sleeping, I think." Ralph replied, looking down at the ground and playing with sand beneath him, digging his feet in and burying them. "She ran away, but we were able to catch her, she tripped on some vines-"

Jack cut into his story.

"And there was something next to her." Jack added, "A pig."

Ralph nodded, and looked at the group in front of him.

"Yes, there are pigs here."

"We ought to have an army, for hunting." Jack smiled at the thought, "Hunting pigs." Jack began playing with his knife, thinking back on the scene of the pig. "I didn't kill the one there . . ." He began pushing his knife into the trunk, "But next time I will. Next time!" He jammed the knife into the trunk, leaving it there standing still.

"So anyways, _hunters_," Ralph looked from Jack to the boys, "We needed hunters, to get us meat."

"I volunteer my boys to be the hunters. " Jack said almost immediately after Ralph had finished talking. "Unless of course . . . _you_ had someone else in mind?" he looked over to Ralph, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well then, the choir boys will be the hunters." Ralph announced to Keiko and the group of boys in front of him, "Does anyone . . . er- object?"

No reply.

"Okay then." Ralph cleared his throat and continued with his announcements. "Well, we didn't find anything besides forest, animals, and Keiko. There doesn't seem to be anyone besides us on the island."

The group of boys seemed speechless, worried, and maybe even a bit angered.

Keiko seemed confused.

"For now, just begin working on the shelters we were talking about before." Ralph added, scratching his head. "Until then, this meeting is dismissed. I'll call another meeting before the day ends."

Slowly, the boys stood up, returning to the shores of the island to continue to build their shelters. Each boy helping in one way or another. Some boys working harder than others, and some boys just being lazy and 'observing' the others put everything together. Jack and Simon had left with the rest of the choir, leaving Ralph and Keiko last to go.

"Are you going to help?" Ralph asked Keiko, making her head shoot up and her eyes widen. When she gave no reply, Ralph laughed a little, forgetting about her little problem. "Just . . . follow me." He motioned for her to follow him.

Keiko nodded, standing up and walking next to Ralph. Walking with him in the shade of the palm trees to the shore of the beach, where the other boys were. She rubbed her forearm nervously, still waiting to know what was going on. There didn't seem to be any of her own ethnicity here . . . how unfortunate.

"Ralph?" Keiko said, fumbling over the pronunciation a little bit.

He quickly turned his attention to her, still walking forward.

"Are you a . . ." Keiko paused, what was the word? "K - King?"

Ralph stopped walking, staring at Keiko with a raised eyebrow. He let out a laugh, making Keiko feel a little uneasy. Had she said something to offend him? What did she do wrong?

"No, I'm not a king." Ralph replied, still laughing in between words. "But I _am_ the leader I guess." He shrugged and began walking again.

"Leader?" King, leader; it all meant the same to Keiko. She trailed behind him.

He stopped walking, and look at Keiko. "Just stick with us, and have fun." He said to Keiko, hoping she could partly understand what he was saying. "I'll help you . . . well, _we'll_ help you." Ralph smiled at Keiko, a crooked smile.

Keiko didn't have the slightest clue what Ralph was saying, but his smile was reassuring. She nodded at him anyways, feeling as though all he need to do was give that reassuring smile instead of a bunch of words she didn't understand.

Words meant nothing to her now, but that smile, at least for now, made her feel at ease.

* * *

**A/N: **asdjflkjdsfld  
I think I exaggerated the romance in this a little

what I meant to say in the last author's note was:  
**I'm not sure about any parings right now**  
for all I know, Keiko could end up with Piggy Cx  
anything could happen, y`know? c:

sorry for not updating very often,  
I hope you all enjoy this  
and I hope it was worth the wait

thank you all for the lovely reviews  
and I'm surprised so many people like this! xD  
I wasn't expecting this at all

I want to write a speech about my appreciation for all of you  
but then again . . . I'm lazy xD

thank youu all again!  
and I wouldn't even continuing writing these stories if it wasn't for you all! :DD


	4. Cage

**Talking Bird : Chapter 4**_  
**Cage**_

Keiko sat under the shade of the newly built shelter, not the sturdiest looking thing she decided to rest under, but for now at least, this would have to do. She started at the sun beginning to set, beginning to get sucked into the horizon, thinking this moment would seem much more peaceful, much more _nice, _if maybe, just maybe she wasn't stuck on this island.

The idea hasn't exactly hit her yet, it's only scratched the surface to be honest. Keiko certainly didn't understand what happened here. Sure, she has an idea, but again, only the surface has been scratched. Keiko pulled her knees to her chest as the wind picked up, the temperature dropped, and her arms and legs were covered in goosebumps.

Her knees began to shake underneath the baggy boy shorts.

But was this because of the temperature dropping? Or the fact that being alone scared her? Forget that there were some people on the island as wall as her.

Keiko was alone.

The only one who didn't speak English was alone.

The only girl was alone.

Draping her arms around her legs, she lowered her head on top of her knees. She didn't sniffle, she didn't burst out in hysteria.

Keiko cried, tears fell, and not a sound was heard.

She was alone.

Completely, utterly alone.

It seemed like the longer she thought about it, the less she knew what to do. It had only been mere hours since was washed up on the shore of the island, and she was already breaking down?

Keiko wiped away any signs of tears.

She couldn't break down just yet.

Keiko's head perked up as some oboixious, loud, ugly sound filled the air.

The conch.

She stood up as the other boys on the island began going towards the meeting place, closing the line of boys.

* * *

**A/N: ughhh, sorry i haven't updated this in so long D:  
I've been REAALLYY REAAALLYYY busy lately,**

**and i've been neglecting you all D:**

**i'm so sorry,  
but hopefully i can get a regular schedule on this.  
probably once every two weeks or something O:**

**alsooo, thanks for all the lovely review,  
you guys are amazing**

**and sorry for the briefness of this chapter D:  
**


	5. Confused

**Talking Bird: Chapter 5**  
**_Confused_**

Jack stood up, practically stomping on the floor. His voice raised sightly, but still effectively. "We're spending too much time building shelters! How do expect us to find you all food if we have to build these stupid houses that won't even hold?" He says after a groan of frustration.

"You don't have the conch." The boy dubbed Piggy hollered from the other side of the meeting place, pointing at the hard(and red)headed boy.

"Shut up fatty, who asked you?"

Ralph finally chimed in, "He's has a point y'know." He snickered, crossing his arms, looking up from the log he was sitting on. "You don't have the conch."

The younger boys, which everyone called the little 'uns let out a couple seconds of laughter and chuckling.

"Then . . ." Jack muttered, a bit embarrassed from the laughs, which seemed to throw him off a little bit and send his confidence plunging. "Then just give me it!"

Ralph willingly handed it to Jack.

Jack went on about how the hunters should be able to hunt and not spend so much time building shelters, and eventually bored a lot of the little 'uns, and soon enough, made Ralph become bored.

"So . . ." Jack looked over to Ralph as he finished his last statement, "Can't we just go hunting?"

It took a second or two for Ralph to realize that Jack was talking to him, patiently waiting for him to say 'yes, of course, and while you're at it, have all the fun you want.'

"It's not really my choice," Ralph replied, "It's Piggy's, I put him in charge of the shelters."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should ask Piggy."

Jack seemed aggravated by the thought of talking to Piggy.

Ralph stood, politely talking the conch shell away from Jack who soon enough sat back down, feeling a bit defeated.

"Well, we should all get back to finishing the few shelter we have right now." Ralph began, "I know it's dark, so don't try to start any new ones for today, just put the finishing touches on all of them." Ralph paused, taking a look around, and thought if there was anything else that needed to be said. "We'll meet again in the morning, get some sleep tonight. Meeting dismissed."

The crowd of people left as quickly as they had during the first meeting Keiko was at earlier today, if not faster. The little 'uns left, Simon left, Piggy left, and Ralph had left.

Keiko stood, about to talk a step until she heard a voice behind her.

"Keiko . . . right?"

Hearing her name sent shivers down her spine, making herself jump a little bit. She turned, noticing Jack standing right behind her.

Keiko squeaked a little bit, not expecting anyone, much less Jack trying to talk to her.

"Hey." Jack said, waving a hand in her face, like she was stupid or something. "Your name is Keiko, right?"

Keiko nodded, slightly understanding what he was saying.

"Jack?" Keiko replied, pointing at him.

He nodded, and then began walking forwards, but not completely going out of the meeting place. Jack scanned the area, making sure there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Be quiet okay? We might wake someone up." Jack whispered to Keiko, "Follow me." He grinned at her, and then suddenly, ran off into the dark forest.

Keiko stood there dumbfounded, "J - Jack?" She called out.

She began to run after him, like she supposed she was ordered to.

"Jack?"

* * *

**oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry for the pain stakingly long update ._.  
school has just been consuming my life. **

**I hope you guys can still enjoy this, it's kinda rushed,  
but I was trying to get to the point.**

**I'm not sure when I can update next, but I hope it will be soon**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and junk ~  
**


End file.
